


В плену свободы выбора

by WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [12]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 - Fandom, Harry Potter — J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Crossover, Cyberpunk AU, Gen, Retelling, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: «Город, полный возможностей», —  так говорят те, кто никогда в нем не был.
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165046
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	В плену свободы выбора

Солнце над городом погрузилось в дымный мрак. В последние годы уже не различить, прячется светило за пылевые облака или попросту гаснет. Казалось, потухни оно на самом деле, жители Найт-Сити не обратили бы внимания.

Под старыми выгоревшими некогда лампочками, под вновь набравший популярность трек давно распавшихся «Самураев» они стояли, докуривая последнюю пачку сигарет. Неоновые вывески напротив пестрели рекламой, то ли стараясь привлечь внимание потенциального потребителя, то ли в попытке выжечь сетчатку глаз бедняг. Отнюдь — покупатели терялись в убранстве и такой же стравленной нищете аллей, где пачки мусора чередовались с красивыми кричащими обложками. Иные жители, свыкшиеся с неоновым погромом, чаще всего были поглощены в собственные мысли, уже не обращая внимания на окружающий хаос.

— Дрянное место он выбрал для встречи, — один из парней, что был выше и визуально отделялся от кишащего вокруг беспорядка, откинул со лба несколько рыжих прядей. Затянувшись сигаретой, он вновь перевел взгляд на соседний переулок.

Сигаретный дым был лучшим вариантом из всех предложенных запахов. Раскалённый на жаре металл обжигал ноздри не хуже лазерного ножа. Вонь канализации, мусора и тошнотворного дизеля разбавлял аромат подгорелого штучного мяса, тянувшегося из соседнего бара-ресторана.

— Хотя бы не доки. Ради конспирации мог и туда нас затащить, — собеседник поправил на переносице очки, фокусируя взгляд на проезжающих поблизости номерах машин. Выдаваемая устройством слежения информация не имела ничего общего с параметрами их заказчика.

— Опаздывает.

— Не ной. Нотт всегда опаздывает, но я еще не встречал человека, который оплачивал бы наше пинание хуев.

Рыжий потушил сигарету о бачок, и так заполненный доверху мусором, а потом, недолго думая, кинул окурок наверх. Першение в горле от привкуса недокуренной сигареты, сменили знакомые запахи.

— В следующий раз можем просто приехать на полчаса позже.

— Клиент есть клиент, Рон.

Облокотившись о мотоцикл, рыжий выдохнул, откидывая голову назад и натягивая на лицо респиратор. Определенно, еще несколько минут, и чувство бунта в желудке приведет его ужин на заляпанную грязью и без того липкую плитку под ногами.

Окраины джапан-тауна лучше посещать утром, когда буйные уже разошлись по домам или лежат на дне канавы, а воздух становится хоть немного чище. Спасибо Чжоу, Тигриные Когти их хотя бы не тронут. Пересечься с представителями банды им еще не хватало для завершения и так дерьмового денька.

— О, едет, — брюнет снова поправил очки и снял капюшон своего извечно-любимого плаща. Причин его любить было целых две. Заметить невысокую фигуру во мгле, укутанную в тёмное тряпье действительно было сложнее ожидаемого из-за встроенных в ткань мелких хромовых ячеек. Те, поглощая и отражая лучи света, усиливали определенные оттенки в передаваемой сетчатке информации. Подкладка из мимикрирующего поликарбона же блокировала внешне обращенный на объект взгляд. Вместо кратких общеизвестных сведений запрос возвращался к владельцу, внося лишь один ясный факт: «Информация отсутствует». Второй же причиной, почему малец лелеял и без устали чинил свой неизменный рабочий костюм, было воспоминание об отце. Именно он завещал своему сыну один из эффективнейших кибер-доспехов современности.

Подъехавшая новенькая «Квадра» абсолютно не вязалась с тем захолустьем, в котором парням пришлось проторчать добрый час, ожидая заказчика. Сияющая, лазурная, как первая звезда на небе, машина казалась абсолютно инородным телом в блистающей разномастными неоновыми вывесками глуши.

— Тоже мне, конспиратор хренов, — прошептал Рон, прежде чем дверь иномарки отворилась. Вышедший молодой парень оглянулся. Глаза его сверкнули голубизной. Оптика «кироши» сканировала улицу в поисках слежки или неугодного внимания. Не находя в бомжеватого виде старике и стоящей у входа в бар проститутке потенциальных врагов, Нотт обернулся.

— Ты б еще на ави прилетел.

— Поттер, не дерзи. Вы нашли его?

— Нашли-нашли. Предупредил бы хотя бы о дронах, не в первый же год работаем.

Последняя их вылазка и вправду могла закончиться провалом, если бы проницательная Гермиона вовремя не выследила, что к всеобщей сети склада подключены сторонние объекты. Ограбление, к счастью, удалось. Отключенная сигнализация, камеры, а вместе с ними отключенный охранник, оказавшийся вскоре припрятанным в подсобке, проблемой не были. Добираясь же до офиса подрядчика, Поттер чуть не попал под перекрёстный огонь рассредоточенных по помещению амбара дронов. Благо, Грейнджер завизжала в наушник, а затем быстро наставила его на путь истинный, рявкнув: «Будь добр, посиди тихо буквально две минуты! Я ими займусь».

— Где он?

Поттер отреагировал на нетерпение заказчика с юмором. Довольно хмыкнул и потянулся к внутреннему карману за маленькой, похожей на спичечный коробок емкостью. Сверкнувший в огнях ночного города чип был отобран цепкими ухоженными руками и хорошенько изучен. Гарри подумал, что на время погружения Нотта в информационное поле можно было бы выкурить еще одну сигарету. Рон же расслабленно сканировал улицу взглядом, опершись на руль своего мотоцикла.

Где-то там на другом конце города Билл сейчас ваяет новые защитные механизмы для системы банка, близнецы торгуются с клиентами, представляя новые патенты, Джинни занимается человеческими грузами под командованием Мак-Кошки. А вот Перси… Перси подлизывает очередному корпорату. «Чтоб он в матрице утопился», — Рон слегка улыбнулся промелькнувшей в голове мысли, и не потому, что фраза звучала забавно, а потому что технически Гермиона могла бы устроить Персику сладкую кибер-психозную жизнь. Ну и чёрт с ним…

— Хорошо, — Нотт выдохнул, — прошу простить за меня за опоздание.

Блеснувшая метка оповещений в системе «кироши» указала на небольшой перевод. Всего в десяток эдди.

Гарри кивнул, прощаясь с Теодором, напоследок пробежав взглядом по вычурному чёрному костюму. Несколько лишних эдди… На них можно было взять пару банок пива или прикупить патронов. Остальная сумма, прошедшая через фиксера, по совместительству одного вшивого ублюдка, будет честно разделена между их трио чуть позже. В любом случае, еще один заказ был закрыт.

***

Первым, что услышал Поттер, проснувшись утром, был монотонный рассказ диктора новостей. Звук исходил из прихожей. Видимо, он забыл вчера выключить телевизор перед тем как отрубился. Вещавшая о падении акций молоденькая барышня уже закончила голосистый террор, уступив место своему коллеге. Тот высокопарно бубнил о политических умозаключениях, противостояниях основных сил партий и иногда прерывался, чтобы неумело пошутить. Эти шутки и разбудили Гарри.

Перед глазами стояла размытая картинка серого гипсокартонного потолка. Когда-то Гермиона попрекала его, что пора бы решить проблему со зрением. Вот что ему стоит поставить нормальную оптику, а не вечно мучиться с очками? Среди технологических прорывов подобное возвращение к низменной натуральности считалось безрассудной глупостью. Ему мешало несколько факторов: чёткое нежелание связываться с модификацией собственного тела и неудобная детская травма, задевшая массу нервных окончаний. Сирота, брошенный на произвол собственных родственников, вряд ли бы сообразил, что спустя долгое время такие увечья приведут к последствиям. Быть может, обратись опекуны к докторам в его три, пять или семь лет, еще что-то можно было исправить. Но чем дольше те бездействовали, тем сложнее и дороже становилась операция.

Мальчик, который когда-то выжил, канул в лавине информационного изобилия. Помнили о нем после происшествия, может, еще год, может, два, не больше. Огромный поток сведений обновлял мозги людей так быстро, что через какое-то время каждый человек, желавший уберечь рассудок, переставал воспринимать любое происшествие всерьёз.

Да, свержение диктатора простой удачей — дело не самое легкое. Прошедшая у виска маленького Поттера пуля срикошетила, убив самого известного в свое время политика и радикала, поддерживающего полный переход власти в руки корпораций. Лишь сумасшедшие конспирологи продолжали твердить, что сохранившаяся от деспота энграмма вернет всемирное зло к жизни и погребет мир под телами сотни убитых.

Гарри водрузил на нос очки, фокусируясь на пришедших за ночь сообщениях. Помимо спама в перечне посланий было одно сообщение от Джинни.

«Сегодня работаю. Приезжай завтра, возьми текилы и роллов».

Хороший секс и выходные за игрой в третью халфу делали их рабочие будни куда более сносными. Приятно было смотреть на сверкающие голубые глаза, когда очередной зомбак лишался головы. Рон всегда морщился при упоминании об игре, недоумевая: что им, отбросов в жизни не хватает? Гарри на это пожимал плечами, пока в Джин летел заряженный и готовый к игре джойстик. В лучшие времена после разрядки и последнего пристреленного хэдкраба их затягивало в сугубо горизонтальные отношения с перерывами на перекус. В худшие они засыпали посреди визга недобитых соперников, а герой на экране погибал, так и не пройдя миссию.

Гермиона считала такой способ проведения свободного времени деградацией. Гарри с ней спорил какое-то время, пока не понял, что это абсолютно и совершенно бесполезно. Взглянув на их образ жизни, на заказы и обычно выполняемую работу всегда возникал вопрос: «А что есть наша жизнь, если не деградация?».

Грейнджер считала себя высшим интеллектом в их троице, о чем не забывала упомянуть на досуге. В свободное время предпочитала копаться в незакрытых делах их общей знакомой. Детектив Пенелопа Кристалл была не особо приятным человеком, но даже профессионалу иногда требовался свежий взгляд на дело. Учитывая ощутимое отсутствие рабочих кадров, сквозь недовольство и высокомерие папки с делами волшебным образом оказывались у Гермионы на рабочем столе.

Некоторую документацию — а зачастую она была с подписью «кража» — Гермиона откладывала в сторону. Не отводя глаз, бесстрастно и честно отвечая: «Ничем не могу помочь». К таким делам периодически прикладывала руку она сама или вся их слаженная команда. Другие же заставляли девушку забыться. Такая Грейнджер могла обойтись без воды и еды, пока не вычислит информационный след, не восстановит недостающую улику или не взломает грёбаную корпорацию.

Следующий ворох сообщений был от нее же.

«Гарри, есть дело».

Гарри взъерошил волосы. Работа по субботам была не в новинку, но надежда на хотя бы недолгий отдых помахала ручкой.

«Это срочно. Приезжай».

Поттер взгрустнул. Куда-то срочно вставать и ехать. Тащить свою задницу в другой район прямо сейчас… Какая-то пытка.

«Только не говори, что ты спишь. Гарри, это правда срочно. Профессор сейчас у меня».

Он сначала не понял. Перечитал. И снова не понял. Как это — Профессор у нее? Он же никогда не выходит из своей долбанной клиники, а Гермиона шифрует свой адрес похлеще корповских закладок. А это значит…

Гарри вылетел из кровати пулей. Начал судорожно перебирать шмотки, в попытке выцепить более-менее чистую одежду. Под метания Поттера по маленькой квартирке диктор в телевизоре вещал об очередной корповской ерунде. Но Гарри это было не интересно.

— Сообщается, что один из похищенных пять дней назад трансцендентных микропроцессоров компании… — Гарри быстрым точным движением пристегнул кобуру со своими золотыми четырехугольными ласточками. Одного сюрикена в комплекте не хватало. — ...был найден на теле кибер-психопата, ранее работника крематория.

Отцовский плащ, так неудобно завалившийся под стол, пришлось вытаскивать, попутно отвязывая и отцепляя от забитой в стол головки гвоздя. Несмотря на упрямство и вспыльчивый характер, плащ Гарри берег как зеницу собственного ока, что в его случае придавало народному изречению новый подтекст.

— В процессе ареста пострадало восемь человек. Пятеро скончались на месте, еще трое были эвакуированы сотрудниками Траума-тим.

***

— Чаю, профессор? — Гермиона старалась взять себя в руки. Посторонний человек в собственном доме, явившийся без приглашения, был меньшей проблемой. Другой и куда более важной дилеммой было то, как он вычислил её адрес. Профессор, по-видимому, отвечать не собирался.

— Не ст _о_ ит, — мужчина поджал губы. Он уже добрых полчаса сидел на кухонном диванчике и лишь изредка бросался колкостями по поводу черепашьих задатков её коллег. Гермиона то и дело ловила себя на мысли, что не разберет, что же её бесит больше: надменное равнодушное лицо или ритмичное постукивание хромированных пальцев по столешнице.

Вопросы о самочувствии и рабочих делах были проигнорированы. Да Гермиону это и не интересовало. Можно было не строить из себя саму вежливость, раз фиксеру абсолютно по боку её старания.

Непривычное чувство раздражения было поверхностным, основным же являлось безграничное уважение. Люди вроде фиксеров не навещают просто так и не предлагают работу тому, кто её не достоин.

Будучи под покровительством и защитой Мак-Кошки, что относилась к своим трудовым ресурсам хоть и бережно, но довольно прагматично, у Гермионы проблем отродясь не было. Принципы, которыми руководствовалась старая леди, были на первый взгляд весьма понятны, хотя переходили границы дозволенного. В её концепции мира для каждого аморального поступка находился свой аморальный исполнитель. Рон однажды пошутил по-чёрному, жестоко, но всё же справедливо: «Пацифисты в этом городе живут не дольше Седрика». Гермиона не была пацифисткой, но некоторые моральные принципы были сильнее обстоятельств.

Специализация их команды на кражах была известна в определенных кругах. Была известна и среди корпоративных работников, и среди бандитских шаек. Так же всем предельно ясно в свое время было донесено, что Поттер не убивает, а лишь направляет пули врага в неугодную ему черепушку. Пользоваться такой популярностью было двояко: с одной стороны, хорошая репутация команды давала о себе знать б _о_ льшим количеством заказов, с другой — от них требовали невозможного. Одно невозможное заключалось в «поставьте жучок на дипломата, летящего в ави через аванпосты других группировок», другое же — в совершении убийства. Но если в первом случае Поттер возмущенно бубнил: «Да как они себе это представляют?», то во втором попросту уходил со встречи, не желая участвовать в дальнейших переговорах.

Бывший университетский профессор Гермионы был тёмной лошадкой в мире подпольного неона. Пока одни точили зуб на чёрный рынок, другие уходили в сеть, устанавливая там свои правила, а третьи занимались организованной преступностью, предоставляя свой спектр услуг, некоторые из верхушки объединяли все три сферы деятельности под собственным руководством. Для обычных людей Профессор был уважаемым человеком, опытным и умелым рипером, а для некоторых — связным двух абсолютно разных миров. Он умел балансировать на грани, не прогибаясь к какой-либо касте и пребывая в них одновременно. Он словно был на своей собственной стороне нейтралитета.

Для многих Профессор был загадкой, устрашающей личностью, полным тайн. Для Гермионы же — уважаемым профессионалом… И, возможно, чувство бесконечной ненависти уйдет, как только он перестанет отбивать пальцами похоронный марш по столешнице.

Пока он ожидал полного сбора команды, Гермиона старалась сосредоточиться на ключевых файлах последнего дела. Снейп же, судя по светящимся бегающим зрачкам, просматривал по оптике какой-то свой массив данных.

— И все же. Вы могли назначить встречу в любом другом месте, — девушка подавила желание поднять взгляд от планшета. Ответа не последовало. — Я вас не виню, просто интересно.

Стук прекратился. Последовало еще мгновение тишины, прежде чем Профессор заговорил:

— Мне нужны вы все. Трое. Дело серьёзное, мисс. Дело, я бы даже сказал, срочное. Куда быстрее собрать вас здесь, чем ждать, что вы — да, именно вы одна — выберетесь из своей берлоги на переговоры.

Гермиона подавила смешок. После него наверняка последовал бы вопрос: «Вы находите ситуацию смешной?» или куда более едкое: «Вас что-то рассмешило, мисс Грейнджер?».

Теперь уже она начала нервно выстукивать ногой гимн местного профсоюза. Серьёзное дело значит серьёзную подготовку и быстрое реагирование. Придется Кристалл подождать до завтра. Ожидать неизвестно чего было хуже, чем пить дрянную газировку, рекламируемую звездой телевидения и известным тактическим критиком Локхартом. Когда-то он был мессией, да и сейчас с рекламных бордов никуда не ушел, разве что перебрался на парочку менее оплачиваемых каналов.

— Ну, спрашивайте, — видимо, нервный тик Гермионы Профессор воспринял не как взволнованность, а праздное любопытство.

— Простите, а как вы узнали, где меня искать?

— Мисс Грейнджер, вы же умный человек. Подумайте головой. А уж если вам интересно, кто еще вас может вычислить таким путём, то выдыхайте, — уже тише он добавил: — Не хватало мне здесь задохнувшейся нетраннерши.

Незаслуженная шпилька была проигнорирована. А мысли сразу завертелись волчком, пытаясь вычислить легальный и нелегальный способ её обнаружения. Он мог выведать нужную информацию у кого-либо из команды или круга её друзей, он мог узнать адрес через Мак-Кошку. Все же, крутясь на одной площадке, рано или поздно фиксерам предстояло делить сферу деятельности. Также он мог воспользоваться связями, чтобы путем взлома вычислить её местонахождение. Нет, это слишком сложно, да и она бы заметила, будь с её техникой что-то неладно.

Когда солнце поднялось над городом достаточно высоко, перестав отражаться золотыми бликами от солнечных панелей близко стоящего промышленного здания, был уже одиннадцатый час. Приблизительно в то же время прозвучал первый звонок. Гермиона сорвалась с места, словно освобожденная от давления пружина, Профессор же не повел бровью, продолжая изучать какие-то свои потоки данных.

Первым в квартиру ввалился Рон. Потрёпанный, но отчего-то предельно довольный. Несмотря на витающую на улицах города поразительно разнообразную вонь, духи Лаванды Браун оказались сильнее. Улыбка, что появилась на его лице при виде подруги сползла, стоило периферическому зрению его оптики заметить примостившегося на диванчике Снейпа. Тот неопределенно махнул рукой, одновременно здороваясь, приглашая зайти, сесть и заткнуться.

После столь многообещающего приветствия разыгравшаяся между друзьями пантомима больше напоминала молчаливые родительские переговоры по поводу до невозможности проблемного ребенка. Рон приподнял бровь, пытаясь понять, в чем дело. Гермиона ответила поджатыми губами и закатившимися глазами. Учитывая гибкость встроенной оптики, эффект уползших под веки зрачков был скорее жутким, а не комичным.

Молчание прерывалось шумом кондиционера. На улице за рябью фабричных батарей изредка проносились автомобили, оставляя за собой ядовито-пыльное облако. Неприятный режущий звук, отдававшийся эхом по молчаливому жилому кварталу, отбивался от стен шатких панелек, проникая даже сквозь толщу бетона.

Если Рон нервничал, находясь в одном помещении с мрачным неразговорчивым фиксером, то Гермиона в попытках себя не накручивать бродила по собственному жилищу. Поставив чайник, она бралась за планшет и поспешно откладывала его в сторону, прекрасно понимая, что сосредоточиться ей не удастся.

Чайник закипел в то же время, когда послышался звонок в дверь. Поттер ввалился в квартиру, запыхавшись. Вытер струйку пота, стекавшую со лба, не дав ей дойти до переносицы.

— Поттер, — молчавший до того Профессор подал голос. Холодный, полный плохо скрываемого злорадства. Рон вздрогнул от неожиданности. Спустя четверть часа ему удалось привыкнуть к молчаливому соседству фиксера, — как мило, что вы удостоили нас визитом. Присаживайтесь.

Между желанием взбрыкнуть, напоминая, что встреча не была запланированной, и здравым смыслом победил здравый смысл.

Кода Снейп встал, возвышаясь над расположившимися в кресле наемниками, комната на миг погрузилась во мрак. Полы смоляного плаща из арамидного волокна покачнулись. Выбившаяся из тонкого хвоста прядь волос перечеркнула лоб безобразным шрамом.

— Несмотря на явное пренебрежение мистером Поттером своими обязанностями, я буду рад наконец-то приступить к работе, — грубый канцелярит и чрезмерное высокомерие, пробивавшееся сквозь пелену чистого официоза, Гарри откровенно бесили. Нет чтобы разговаривать, как нормальный человек! Даже родная Мак-Кошка, несмотря на аристократическое воспитание, не использовала статус, чтобы унизить собственных кадровиков.

Продираясь сквозь холодный и откровенно неприятный ему тон фиксера, мозг Поттера старался уловить смысловую составляющую заказа.

За спешку и чрезмерную конспирацию можно было благодарить семейство Малфоев, а именно — младшего пасынка и единственного наследника одной из ведущих корпораций Британии.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я спасал недоумка, просравшего отцовский капитал? — Гарри не сдержался и фыркнул. Он мог работать с Ноттом и Забини, он терпел даже плешивого Хиггса. Но сотрудничать с Малфоем означало подвергаться неоправданной опасности. — Каков вообще шанс, что нас не пристрелят в случае провала? Даже не так. Каков шанс, что мы останемся живы, когда выполним заказ?

Снейп осклабился.

— Не сомневайтесь, мистер Поттер. Если вы не будете совать нос в чужие дела, не завалите миссию и не будете кичиться перед каждым встречным, на кого работаете, то ваша компания будет не только в добром здравии, но и при деньгах.

— Вы вообще представляете…

— Я, кажется, знаю, как такое можно устроить, –— неожиданно подала голос Гермиона, всё это время слушавшая и подгонявшая необходимые файлы под дело.

***

Несмотря на глубокую ночь, улицы расцветали разнообразием огней и неона. Гарри неспешно шел мимо тощих лотков. Узкий бульвар пестрел кричащими вывесками, что не вязались с видом угрюмых продавцов, стоящих у своих прилавков. Улицу методично поглощало малиново-красное облако пара, исходящее от бистро и ресторанов. Слышалось шипение подгоравших на жаровне бургеров. Где-то впереди жесткий баритон прерывался высоким фальцетом — продавщица спорила с покупателем. Сквозь гул голосов можно было услышать размеренную трель капель от кондиционеров, гудение холодильников при мелких харчевнях и трель перегоревших ламп.

Взгляд его устремился вверх, туда, где жилые дома и офисы скрывались под пологом ночного неба. Гарри план не нравился, не нравилась и миссия, возложенная на плечи. Осмотревшись по сторонам, он накинул на голову капюшон и спешно перемахнул через решетчатую ограду. Путь его лежал в Косой переулок. Место, откуда можно было без особого труда попасть в одну из подпольных больниц города.

По расчётам фиксера, объект прибыл на место час назад. До зубов вооруженная охрана должна была караулить коридоры, в то время как крыша останется наиболее уязвимым местом госпиталя. Обезоружить одного или двоих боевиков труда не составит. А сделай он всё тихо, никто и не поймет, что произошло.

Тьма маленького парка, разделяющая верхний и нижний город, сгущалась лишь в паре метров. Гарри пересек косые тени деревьев, больше напоминающие ряд акульих зубов, что зловеще колебались в свете красных электрических ламп.

Трава под ногами кончилась. В Косом переулке кипела другая, куда более разгульная жизнь. Здесь не было модных бутиков, ресторанов или застекленных элегантных магазинов. Здесь зажиточному городскому жителю ловить было нечего. Навес, под которым старьевщик, разложив массу нелицеприятных товаров, покосился, грозясь съехать на голову продавцу. Чуть дальше по улице располагалась лавка Оливандера, но и мимо нее Гарри прошел не оглядываясь. Когда-то именно здесь он впервые приобрел простенькую беретту. Ох, сколько проблем пришлось бы нажить на свою незадачливую голову, купи он оружие у официального дилера. Пачка бумажек, регистрационных документов, фиксирование серийного номера, учёт среди всех спецслужб и еще куча ненужной цифровой макулатуры были Поттеру ни к чему. Не с его-то сферой деятельности.

Чуть дальше по правую руку располагался медцентр Малпеппера, где сейчас образовался небывалый ажиотаж. Гарри знал, что продают там не только лекарства. Торговля наркотиками в городе была строго запрещена. Грузы на границах проверяли настолько тщательно, насколько близка была статья по порче имущества. А вот выписка таблеток без рецепта — дело обычное и куда более выгодное. Видимо, сейчас пришла новая партия препаратов.

За прилавком с противоположной стороны улицы, закинув ногу на ногу, сидел мужчина. Доброжелательным взглядом он провожал клиента, который с детским энтузиазмом вылизывал шарик мороженного. Фортескью. Гарри познакомился с ним еще в детстве. Приятный мужчина с проседью на висках стал когда-то не только хорошим собеседником, но и другом, и связным. Иногда думалось: как было бы хорошо, будь Флориан фиксером. Но Гарри понимал. Чтобы вести дела, управлять персоналом и держать оборону против корпоративного влияния нужен характер, внутренний стержень и твердая рука. Даже добрейшая мать барсуков — главарь мелких торговцев и курьеров, возглавляющих чёрный рынок, могла выжечь взглядом половину города. Обмануть Матушку — значило в лучшем случае притопить себя и свою семью на дне Темзы. В худшем — получить выжженные вирусом мозги. Флориан бы так не смог.

Стараясь не попадать на глаза прохожим, Гарри сгорбился и юркнул в соседний переулок. Он знал, что плащ скроет его присутствие, обманывая даже камеры слежения, но перестраховка была лучшим залогом успеха.

Чем дальше углублялся Поттер, тем темнее становилось вокруг. На мокрых плитах под ногами белыми пятнами выделялся растворитель. Разнообразие запахов ушло, сменяясь единственным, врезающимся в ноздри смрадом денатурата. Клиника Мунго была рядом.

Путь его лежал в сторону примыкающих трущоб, где через опорный настил можно было перебраться на крышу больницы. Наименее заметное место, не оснащенное камерами. А оттуда по пожарной лестнице на два этажа ниже.

На ступеньках у входа сидели две полуголые девицы. Красоты в них было ровно настолько, чтобы привлечь посетителя дешевого мотеля. В мигающем свете одинокого фонаря у входа их тела больше походили на сломанные пластиковые игрушки, давно позабытые на пыльном чердаке. Та, что постарше, активно жестикулировала, несвязно причитая на чрезмерно обнаглевшего дилера. Небрежно стриженные волосы, имплантированная грудь за бесценок, что было видно по сплавленным краям тусклого пластика. Вторая девица, отрешенно уставившись на бетонную кладку, что-то мычала себе под нос. Руки опущены, взгляд пустой, как у тех несчастных после «чёрного льда», голова наклонена набок под неестественным углом. Казалось, еще немного, и она завалится на липкие каменные ступеньки. У солнечного сплетения девушка придерживала маленькую коробочку, напоминавшую ингалятор. Вероятно, была под дозой.

Гарри старался не испытывать омерзения, и с каждым разом ему удавалось всё легче. Работа закидывала его как к самой верхушке, направляя на разграбление пентхаусов, так и на самое дно Найт-Сити. Туда, где полчища тараканов вгрызались в тела наркоманов, чье сознание в это время путешествовало между восьмым и девятым кругом ада. Туда, где звук испражнений и мата были едины, как нетраннер с родной декой. Туда, где человек навсегда терял душу, ломал собственное сознание и становился горсткой биологических отходов.

Он смог свыкнуться. Интересовало его сейчас совсем другое. Как связан наследник одной из могущественных корпораций с этим захолустьем? Почему не послать собственных самураев в клинику и не перебить всё сопровождение перевозчика? После ухода Профессора они с Гермионой задались схожим вопросом.

Рон, с рождения варившийся в этой каше и выросший среди разговоров о кастовом неравенстве, хорошо знал, чего стоит Малфою-младшему напрямую напасть на конкурента:

— Так он не только подорвёт авторитет компании. Вместе с падением акций нарушится баланс производства и экспорта. Учитывая, что Люциус Малфой ведет неагрессивную политику в процессе переговоров, это скомпрометирует компанию перед общественностью, правительством, а главное — перед другими корпорациями. В итоге их вытеснят с рынка конкуренты. Даже если они будут посылать своих разведчиков и наемников, их могут опознать и выйти на работодателя. Гораздо разумнее послать независимых наемников через фиксера. Так они перекладывают ответственность на связующего.

Темнота. Сухой воздух с привкусом плавленых имплантов и терпкой бетонной крошкой. Если бы не оптика в очках, Гарри полетел бы носом в землю при первом же шаге. Он переступал через разбросанные банки из-под пива, через куски арматуры и использованные ингаляторы. Некоторые ступени пересекали огромные трещины. Гарри не удивился, двинься бы сейчас лестница с места.

Оповещение от Гермионы он проигнорировал. Подключение интерфейса к модулю и установка парочки ледоколов была у них в работе необходимой нормой.

Сама нетраннерша обустраивалась на другом конце города. В кабинете среди мониторов и девайсов она в последний раз прошлась взглядом по настройкам системного погружения. Всё было готово. Откинувшись на спинку кресла и подсоединившись к адаптеру, Гермиона нырнула в другое измерение. 

Киберпространственная матрица встретила гостью волнами различных неестественных звуков и бессвязными мелькающими вспышками. Перед кибернетическим взглядом развернулась огромная разноцветная карта, больше похожая на сломанную шахматную доску. Под ногами растекалась голубоватая сеть из мелких кубов. Растекалась, формируя обличье своего рода улиц. С разных сторон за пределами видимости пульсировали источники информации, притягивая новоприбывшую сущность в свои сети. 

Здесь, за пределами физического тела, проносясь между хаотично сформированными образами, путь её лежал к мёртвой зоне. Рядом вспыхивали и затухали огромные массивы данных. Мимо проносились спирали чисел и знаков, формируя единым потоком различные фигуры — системные базы организаций и предприятий. Там, где волны света прерывались, образовывая пустующий непроницаемый участок, нужен лишь шаг, чтобы провалиться сквозь одно из окон, обойти «лёд». Дальше, за очертаниями городской многогранной матрицы, виднелась стена из амальгамы битов информации. Красные, даже кроваво-алые символы переливались, меркли и возгорались с новой силой, формируя «Чёрный заслон». 

Она почувствовала Гарри почти сразу. Мягко притронулась к его сознанию, проходя рубеж между сетью и реальностью:

— Слышишь меня?

— Восемь из десяти, как Рон?

— Стал у северного шоссе со стороны входа.

Поттер перемахнул через балконные перила, запачканные пеплом от потушенных сигарет, и встал на настил. Крепкий. Можно проползти. Пока Гермиона совершала диагностику и разведывала обстановку, он примостился у парапета и огляделся по сторонам. Соседний дом — одна сплошная бетонная стена, аж до самого неба. Выделялось только двухэтажное граффити. Словно фотокарточка из прошлого. Поезд, мчащийся по рельсам вдаль, но не современный, нет. Старый, еще с паровым двигателем. Надо же. Кому-то приспичило повспоминать былые времена.

Взгляд уполз вниз. Одна из сидевших на ступеньках барышень, покачиваясь, скрылась в дверном проеме подъезда. Вторая таки завалилась на пол, гармонично сочетаясь с дворовыми кучами мусора.

— На крыше один. Снайпер. Я отключу сигнализацию на время. На пятом этаже…

Гермиона прервалась.

— Что? Что такое? — Гарри не беспокоился, но охватившее чувство подозрения обычно сулило проблемы.

— Странно. Два как бы есть, они в сети, но отключены. Будто что-то глушит сигнал. В палате еще один, — секундное молчание, — тоже приглушен. Странно. Думаю, можем начинать, хотя не нравится мне это…

Ботинки предательски соскальзывали с настила. Пришлось ухватиться за трубы, чтобы пересечь то небольшое расстояние до соседней крыши.

Там, за пределами внутренних дворов, клиника выходила окнами на проезжую часть. По словам Гермионы, и по разработанному днем плану, Рон ждал в десятке ярдов от здания. Мотоцикл его был заведен, готовый сорваться с места, как только напарник выйдет из здания. 

— И помни, Гарри, Профессор запретил тебе контактировать с чипом! Не смей трогать его голыми руками или считывать с него данные.

— Я в курсе.

— Я знаю, что ты в курсе! А еще я знаю твое увлечение совать нос туда, где его быть не должно!

Где-то на краю сознания Гарри почудилось, что Гермиона горестно вздохнула, проклиная всё на свете.

— Начали, — голос подруги, раздавшийся в голове был чересчур громким. Казалось, он разорвет тишину, царившую на крыше и привлечет внимание врагов, ставя операцию под угрозу. Но ничего не произошло. 

Встроенный прибор ночного видения очертил фигуру присевшего лицом к улице снайпера. Гарри сделал пару шагов вперед, крадясь как можно тише. Переступив через фанерное покрытие, но зацепив ботинком самый уголок рамы, он остановился. Снайпер обернулся на звук. 

Сейчас Гарри мог рассмотреть его. Высокого, мускулистого мужчину с широким лицом. За прибором ночного видения нельзя было разглядеть цвет глаз, но поза выдавала напряжение. Изогнутая полоса губ, лоб, полный морщин, и долгие секунды безуспешного сканирования крыши.

Гарри выключил его быстро, стоило противнику отвернуться. Удар ребром ладони по шее и резкий щелчок, знаменующий расхождение нерва со встроенным позвоночным чипом. Оставалось выдернуть из-за пояса коробочку и вытащить дерм, что не позволит солдату очнуться раньше времени.

Спустя минуту после того, как Гермиона вбросила вирус в систему сигнализации, Гарри уже спускался по винтовой лестнице вниз. На перчатках скрипели заплесневелые разводы и ржавчина. Этаж. И еще один. Бесконтактный взлом двери не понадобился. Она была открыта. Во тьме, руководствуясь слухом и зрительным девайсом, Гарри ступил на узкую площадку балкона.

Недавно поселившееся в голове подозрение начало себя оправдывать. Первым делом в нос ударил смрад тошнотворной сладости с металлическим привкусом. Голова на секунду закружилась. Гарри инстинктивно ухватился руками за поручень, стараясь не упасть лицом вниз.

Можно было предположить, что кто-то потушил лампочки во всем коридоре, но сверкающие искры, исходящие от проводки, эту мысль опровергали. Под ногами, на когда-то девственно-белом полу, смешавшись с санитарным очистителем, чернели пятна крови. Та же участь постигла стены госпиталя.

В луже крови он заметил гильзу. И еще одну чуть поодаль. Когда взгляд зацепился за бесформенную кучу, лежавшую в углу, он не сразу понял, что еще некогда это месиво было человеком. Распоротый надвое живот в разрезе аж до тазовой кости и белесые уголки ребер, выделяющиеся на фоне почерневшего от крови внутренних органов. Выражение лица застыло в испуге, отделяя посмертной маской округлившиеся глаза. Встроенный в основание скулы имплант, как уголёк после пожара, отражался в линзах очков маленьким золотым отблеском.

Первый делом Поттер подавил рвотный позыв. Помимо витавшего в воздухе зловония слышался совсем легкий привкус обгоревшей плоти. Напряженно-мертвая тишина разбавлялась ударами собственного сердца о грудную клетку. Обострившийся слух старался уловить хотя бы намёк на присутствие убийцы в здании. Труп был свежим.

Гарри выдохнул, не без отвращения оглядев покойника. Раны ровные, но нанесены лезвием неаккуратно. Он зажал нос руками и смахнул ботинком заляпанное кровью тряпье былого охранника. Видимо, лезвие уперлось в тазовую кость и на долю секунды застряло, о чем свидетельствовал небольшой раскол. Оружие было защелкнуто в кобуре, значит, среагировать тот не успел.

Чуть дальше, у входа в палату, лежал другой человек. Понять, что это именно мужчина, было сложно, но его тело было покорёжено куда меньше. Удар в сердце, перерубленная большеберцовая артерия. Скальп в местах разреза оплавился, будто выжженный целлофан. Дешевые кожаные импланты — так вот откуда такой мерзкий запах палёного мяса.

«Клинки богомола», — подумал Гарри, прежде чем двинуться дальше, ко входу в палату. Кем бы ни был этот псих, он наверняка пришел за чипом. Ох, если ситуация получила огласку, то не одни только Малфои сделали ставку на ценную нетраннерскую приблуду. Сюда мог проникнуть любой другой наемник за имеющейся наводкой.

Металлическая дверь, практически вырванная из петель, скрипнула, грозясь выдать непрошенного гостя. В палате царил полумрак. По бокам от входа мигали неоновые светильники, освещая скудную обстановку комнаты. Перед глазами возникли полотнища, больше похожие на предметы искусства, чем на последствия резни. Шторки из матовой плёнки, что часто заменяли в клиниках стены между койками, были щедро заляпаны багровыми кляксами и подтеками.

Еще две фигуры, лежавшие по бокам от кровати, были мертвы. У первого, в котором Гарри узнал рипера, была прострелена ключица, чуть выше сердца. Зияющая дыра от пули малого калибра, продырявившая одежду у самого воротника. На руке у мужчины в слабых отблесках софитов сиял металлический хирургический протез.

Последнее тело Гарри поначалу не впечатлило. Полуотрубленная рука, где лезвие оставило широкую трещину в кости. Расколотый надвое череп, с поврежденным идентифицирующим имплантом и разрушенной платой. Вот почему Гермиона увидела в сети только троих. Всматриваясь в некогда знакомые черты лица, Гарри никак не мог понять, где он уже встречал этого странного, взъерошенного хмыря. Лицо серое — то ли от трупного окоченения, то ли от падающего холодного света. Пропитавшаяся кровью одежда, несмотря на полную захламлённость, разнилась со стилем коридорных обитателей. Вся в заплатках, больше напоминающая тряпье профессиональных попрошаек, чем престижных телохранителей.

Гарри выдохнул, вслушиваясь в мерный гул кондиционеров и дребезжание перегорающих светильников. Стэн Шанпайк. Сложившаяся перед глазами картина больше походила на сказочную чепуху, сочиненную неразвитым искусственным интеллектом, чем на суровую действительность. Какого чёрта этот мелкий бесталанный предприниматель здесь делает? 

Гостевой сейф, что часто располагался в дорогих палатах для клиентов высшего сословия, был пуст. Гарри смотрел в чёрную бездну легированной стали. Бездна смотрела в ответ. Он даже провел рукой по дну в надежде, что чип слился с поддоном сейфа, но тщетно. Товара на месте не было.

Он начал судорожно перерывать неубранную постель. Гарри не мог позволить себе и мысли о том, что его опередили, что заказ провален, а товар так нагло выудили из-под носа. Он открывал покосившиеся ящики, прощупывал подкладку в поисках второго дна, распахивал шкафчики и обшаривал пол. Пусто. Хотелось врезать берцем по чёртовому куску стали, в котором еще недавна лежала его дальнейшая судьба...

Последняя посетившая голову мысль была неоправданно дурацкой и наивной. Но поселившийся в душе адреналиновый жучок уже начал прогрызать скорлупу отчаяния, даря последнюю и единственную надежду обладателю. Возможно, товар у одного из них.

Первым был прощупан рипер. Если доктора обнаружили чип во время операции, он ведь может быть у него, верно? Гарри вздернул манжеты и прошелся пальцами по рукавам жертвы. Кроме мягкого синтетического хлопка и тонкой алюминиевой подкладки — ничего. Ни в джинсах, ни в выглаженной накрахмаленной рубашке.

Похлопывая ладонями по костюму старого знакомого Шанпайка, Гарри медленно, но верно переставал надеяться на удачу. Пустые нагрудные карманы, и ничего ценного в замызганном помоями плаще. Какие-то просроченные билеты, пакет с недоеденными якитори и мелкая безделушка из разряда тех, что продают в сувенирных лавках на память о городе. 

Чужое присутствие в комнате он ощутил мгновенно, не иначе как интуиция подсказала об опасности. Воздух будто наполнился тяжестью, что камнем падала на самое дно лёгких, сдавливая спазмом горло. К нему двигалось нечто.

Гарри застыл, словно пораженный обездвиживающим скриптом, не в силах повернуться или даже моргнуть. Среди хаоса и безобразия больничной палаты, среди липкой лужи крови, он смотрел на узкую полоску застекленного шкафчика, где в помутневшем отражении виднелась фигура вошедшего.

Казалось, Поттер перестал дышать. Вжался в мантию, слепо надеясь, что его пронесет. Силуэт покачнулся, и в отражении мелькнули два лезвия — те самые «клинки богомола». Шаг за шагом незнакомец, чье лицо было не разглядеть во тьме, приближался к сжавшемуся, сидящему на полу парню.

Инстинкты, так часто спасавшие жизнь, не подвели и сейчас. Гарри, выгнулся, перенося центр тяжести на левую руку, и одним резким толчком проскользнул мимо покачивающихся окровавленных лезвий. Правой же он потянулся к кобуре.

Выстрел в плечо, в руку, еще три пули вонзаются в голени. Кажется, что резкий звук разрывает ушные перепонки в клочья. Кусочки паззлов складываются воедино, когда мужчина поворачивается лицом к Поттеру. Свет от мигающих ламп рвано ложится на искаженное злостью и охотничьим азартом лицо. Свирепая гримаса выглядит инородно, никак не вяжется с заурядной внешностью обычного дельца. Гарри не сразу узнает в нем субъекта, связанного с делом.

— Ну надо же, — мужчина опустил руки и оскалил зубы в неестественной торжествующей усмешке. — Я долго ждал этой минуты, Гарри Поттер. Возможности увидеть тебя. Поговорить.

Гарри сжимал в руках пистолет, чувствуя, как рифлёная рукоятка впивается в кожу даже через перчатки. Почему-то псих не падает на колени, не кричит от боли, не бьется в конвульсиях.

— И вот сама судьба преподносит мне тебя, — последнее слово мужчина выдохнул с яростным удовлетворением, будто аморальный хрен, завидевший перед собой невинную куклу. Короткий лязг, и один из клинков вернулся на место, в кисть, оставляя после себя лишь широкие прорези в рукаве рубашки.

Гарри не решался перезарядить пистолет. Да и как это поможет?

— Знаешь, Гарри. В тебе же совсем нет ничего особенного. Тебя спасла банальная удача, — псих присел на корточки. Взгляд его бродил по лицу Поттера, с каким-то садистским наслаждением вглядываясь в угловатые черты лица. Он ждал его все эти годы. Как ждут гурманы настоявшееся с годами вино, чтобы прикончить одним чудесным вечером целую бутылку. Только он ждал, чтобы убить.

— Но теперь я вижу, что в тебе нет ничего особенного. Это странно, ведь между нами даже существует сходство…

В этот момент взгляд Поттера упал на золотистую кайму микросхемы, торчащей из узкого разъема за ухом.

— А ты знал, что нитриловое поливолокно защищает от радиации?

— Что? — мгновенного замешательства противника хватило, чтобы поднять руку, плотно замотанную в отцовский плащ и резко, не щадя сил, выдернуть крошечный чип из гнезда.

Глаза, до того наполненные ядовитым возбуждением, закатились. Обмякшее тело с глухим треском свалилось на пол. В наушнике послышался взволнованный голос Гермионы:

— Гарри? Гарри ты жив? Что случилось?

Ее вопросы остались без ответа, ведь в это время до Гарри медленно, но верно доходила суть произошедшей здесь вакханалии. Получается, тот факт, что вор будет в клинике, знали не только Малфои. Не верилось, что Стэн сам по себе забрёл в защищенную палату к корпу низшего сословия. Предположение, что его привел рипер, было отмечено, как неправдоподобное. Оставались лишь факты. Всё произошло быстро. Шанпайку было неугодно общество третьего лица, поэтому он застрелил доктора со своего М-Ленгсингтона. В процессе казни корп решил уберечь устройство. Интересно, знал ли он о побочных эффектах? Потому что, убив Шанпайка и выйдя из палаты, он прирезал первого охранника. Иначе почему тот не вытащил оружие и не стал защищаться? 

— Когда ты вошел в коридор, я потеряла управление, что-то глушило посторонние сигналы. Я пыталась прорваться через сеть, связаться с тобой через внешние адаптеры, но ты был вне зоны действия, будто вовсе исчез. Мы испугались. Рон уже собирался штурмовать больницу.

— Гарри, вали нахер оттуда! — в разговор вмешался Рон. — Когда глушилку сняли, включилась сирена.

Ноги не слушались. Сквозь замутненный разум он слышал голоса друзей, но категорически отказывался их воспринимать. Всё, что он мог, — смотреть на чип в своих руках. На маленькую пластину из электроизоляционного материала. На кусок металла, способного перевернуть этот мир вверх дном, способного развязать войну и устроить кровавую бойню по всей стране. Бойню, которая не состоялась два десятка лет тому назад.

Гарри не знал, что это было. Но догадывался. Легенды о конструктах были частой темой для обсуждений среди любителей теории заговора или проповедников корпорационного свержения.

Кричащие слоганы, вроде «Это надругательство над понятием души» или «Достижение пика аморальности» звучали отовсюду, как только речь заходила о конструктах. И в этом случае Гарри был с ним полностью согласен. Как только он выйдет из здания, как только подтвердит выполнение миссии, пути назад не будет. Тот-кого-нельзя-называть вернется.

Он стоял среди последствий кровавой бани, среди обломков фурнитуры и потрескавшихся, когда-то белых, стен. В его руке лежала судьба жестокого, но любимого города, будущее страны, а может быть, и всего мира. 


End file.
